ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seong Mi-na
How Seong Mi-na joined the Tourney Before Super Smash Bros. was released for the Nintendo 64, Seong Mi-na saw a student of her father, Hong Yun-seong, angry after being rejected by Hwang when he challenged him to a battle. She felt sorry for the brooding young man and handed him a Seong family heirloom, the dao 'White Storm' that, according to legend, possessed the ability to reflect the innermost thoughts of those who wielded the blade. That night, Yun-seong had packed his belongings and run away from the dojo in pursuit of Soul Edge, taking the dao with him. Since Mi-na had lent the heirloom to him, she felt obligated to retrieve it, and decided to leave the dojang to find him. Seong Han-myeong did not want her to go, but he knew in his heart that if he protested, she would simply run away again, and he gave her his blessing to retrieve the weapon. By the time he considered that she would, in fact, try to seek and retrieve the Soul Edge on her journey, the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced, and she signed up. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Seong Mi-na: *Play 461 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Break the Targets Level 2 for the first time. For both of these options, the player must brawl Seong Mi-na on the Battlefield stage. After defeating Seong Mi-na, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Yun-seong's best friend, Seong Mi-na. Does Trust lie in your soul, too?". You will then see her to the left of King K. Rool, to the right of Cortex, above Crunch, and below Coco on the Character Select Screen. Special Attacks Spinning Divide (Neutral) Seong Mi-na spins around one time and slashes her opponent with Scarlet Thunder. Zanbatou Smackdown (Side) Seong Mi-na stabs her opponent six times very quickly. Scarlet Thunder Grappler (Up) Scarlet Thunder extends itself so Seong Mi-na can recover. Earth Smash (Down) Seong Mi-na smashes the ground with Scarlet Thunder and creates a shockwave. Seong's Crushing Long Blade (Hyper Smash) Seong Mi-na jumps onto Scarlet Thunder before slamming Scarlet Thunder onto the ground. Seong's Blazing Heaven's Wheel (Final Smash) Seong Mi-na throws her opponent into the air using Scarlet Thunder, twirls them up high with flames then throws them back down and pushes her weapon through her opponent's heart, dealing approximately 150% damage to her opponent. Bonus Costume Seong Mi-na's Bonus Costume is based on her Player 1 costume from Soul Calibur IV. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Seong Mi-na. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Seong Mi-na. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Seong Mi-na's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Seong Mi-na forcefully plants Scarlet Thunder into the ground and folds her arms, saying "One mistake is all it takes!". #Seong Mi-na has her hands on her hips saying "Geez! What's going on?!". #Seong Mi-na looks up at the sky with her hands together, spins once, and gives a peace sign with her hand, all while saying "You're out of your league.". Trivia *Seong Mi-na shares her English voice actress with Bagi. *Seong Mi-na is the one of the four characters in the game to have two quotes on the Character Select Screen, one for her Normal Costume and one for her Bonus Costume. The other three characters are Kenshin, Sun Jian, and Cassandra. **Her Normal Costume quote on the Character Select Screen is "Ready?!". **Her Bonus Costume quote on the Character Select Screen is "Now!". *It has been confirmed that M.O.D.O.K. will be Seong Mi-na's rival. It is also confirmed that Dheginsea will be her second rival in the sequel.. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume